Do a Good Job
by QueenOfDaSouth
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! It's about the gangs going on a mission and..... u'll have to read to find out!


**Do A Good Job!**

**By: QueenOfDaSouth**

**Disclaimer: If it isn't a Danielle original, I don't own it!**

_**WARNING!**_

**Ok! I got a ton of warnings so bar with me!**

**-The original story I wrote was in chat form so this might sound weird.**

**-Ya non-black can't say nigger cause ya aren't black. I am so… HA!**

**-No one is in character because they are boring so fuck ya peoples' who want then to stay within character.**

**-Rated T(for teens)**

**-This is my 1st fan fiction here**

**Thank U Kindly**

**The Mission**

**Chapter 1**

**It was another usual after mission day and our heroes: Kakashi, Haruto, Sasuke, and Sakura (for all ya dumb fuckers who don't know who the main characters are) were receiving their next assignments by Donny, the Hokage's 10 year old nephew. **

**"Since my uncle couldn't be here, I am to assign your next mission," Donny says bouncing his seat.**

**"But your only 10!" Naruto yells objecting.**

**"Got a problem?" Donny challenges raising his eyebrows.**

"**No" Naruto falls back.**

**"Good" Donny replies and began to flip through a ton of paper. "Found one!"**

**"Be careful what assignment you choose. They are only junior ninjas," Iruka says trying to see what Donny had chosen.**

**"Who is the substitute Hokage here!" Donny yells at Iruka getting out of his seat.**

**"You" Iruka replies sitting down. Iruka begins biting his fingernails as Donny explains the situation.**

**"Let me see," Donny begins while putting on his reading glasses, "okay, a strange village has appeared in a mysterious location. They are using strong muscular guys to attack other ninja nations. Your mission is to sneak in as wonders, train in their form of fighting and kill their great leader, KooKooKa Choo.**

**"What!" Kakashi yells objecting Donny's choice of assignment.**

**"Sweet" Naruto says rubbing his hands together. Sakura feels uneasy and says,"That sounds dangerous." Donny sits back in his uncle's chair and grins, "Nonsense, this should be easy."**

**"Who cares, I'm in," Naruto says.**

**"I'm in," Sasuke volunteers after his moment of science. Sakura racks her brain with her options. But, having her crush on Sakuke got to her… "I'm in."**

**"I'm not," Kakashi folds his arms. (Obviously he doesn't want to go. But then again I'm only the narrator, how am I supposed to know.)**

**"Why!" Nauto says shocked.**

**"I'm not about to go through another crazy mission with some random people trying to kill me and other people's brats! Do you know what will happen to me! I'll loose my job. Without my job, I don't get money. Without money, I can't pay my bills. If I don't pay my bills, I'll lose my house, just to be stuck on a damn corner trying to make some money. Most likely I'll be a prostitute working for a gay pimp. Fan girls you can scream now." Kakashi obviously has a good reason not to go. And he gives fan girls the opportunity to scream and wish he was real and a prostitute. But then again I'm only a narrator who is also the author so how am I supposed to know.**

**"They can handle this," Donny says grinning.**

**"WHO SAID YOU CAN TALK!" Kakashi blows up.**

**"WHO SAID YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Donny overly blew up also.**

**"I CAN! YOU LITTLE FUCKED UP MONKEY!" Kakashi is overly pissed.**

**"You can't talk to me like that or have your opinion on what assignment I choose! This is a dictatorship, not damn democracy! So ya need to tatter my dick. Or get the fuck out of here!" **

**"Even if I was a fagot, I wouldn't do shit with your pint size dick!" Kakashi hollers back.**

"**That's it you bitch!" Donny jumps over the table and attempts to tackle Kakashi. Kakashi, being a smart, uses the art of substitution which is a big word meaning… um…a…never mind… and trades places with an old lady trying to find her cat, Fruffles. Donny punches the old lady.**

**"My bad," Donny says.**

**"My word Donald, can never do anything right," the old lady says angrily. "Looks like someone didn't pass ninja academy." Donny follows the voice to find it came from Kakashi. Donny gets up and replies," Just because I got kicked out. Anyway, I'm more of a street fighter, so you should be on your _long_ walk to the new village, right?" Donny raises his eyebrows.**

**"WHAT! We're _walking_!" Sakura yells shocked.**

**"Yep," Donny says climbing into his chair.**

**"Damn," Sasuke says under his breath.**

**"Let's go." Kakashi motions the group out.**

**"That's right get the fuck out of here!" Donny yells.**

**TBC…**

_**Review!**_

****

**l l **

**l**

**ll **

**ll **

**l l **

**ll **

**l l **


End file.
